sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House Imperior
House Imperior is the ruling house of the Sith Imperium and one of the Great Houses of Alderaan. Founded circa 7653 BBY || 4000 BTC, House Imperior has served as a influential figure in Alderaanian politics through it's lifespan. Recently becoming affiliated with the Sith Imperium, it's place among the Great Houses has only been strengthened. History House Imperior is an ancient house hailing from the planet of Alderaan resurrected from ashes in 7654 BBY by the house's founder Duke Rubur Imperior. Being a Sith within the Sith Empire, Rubar decided to align his house with the Empire. House Imperior retains that alignment to this day. Not much is known about Rubar, for his lifetime was largely unrecorded. In addition to founding h'is great house, Rubar was also the master of a cult called the Varkion Imperium. The Varkion Imperium was a small sect of radical force users who practiced the dark arts under the instruction of Darth Rubar. One day an expeditionary force happened upon the headquarters of the Varkion Imperium on the planet of Varkion 5 while surveying the outer rim. This expeditionary force belonged to a group called the Sith Imperium. After negotation, it was decided that the Varkion Imperium would be absorbed by this Sith Imperium. As part of the negotiation, Darth Rubar Imperior was made a Lord Councillor of the Sith Imperium and Minister of Intelligence. Rubar mysteriously died shortly after as a result of fighting a member of his former cult. Following the death of Duke Rubar Imperior I, his son, Arkam Imperior, also a Darth within the Sith Empire, took the seat of power. Now Duke Arkam Imperior I, he led House Imperior faithfully for a period of many years, expanding its influence and growing its already great wealth. When Arkam Imperior disappeared one fateful day, a single note was found in his chambers: My faithful friends and followers, ''I have gone. To places unknown I have gone to follow my destiny as it has been written through the stars. I concede that fate has taken its toll on me, and my decisions are no longer made from desire, but from necessity. I must leave my home on Alderaan, my great house, and my liege, his Majesty Darth Arestenax, in search of something which I cannot define nor draw. I know not what it is... only that I must find it. I know that this noble house cannot function in the absence of a leader, and I recognize that I must name an heir to the throne to take over from this day forth. I, Darth Arkam Imperior, Duke of House Imperior, do hereby grant my name, lands, rights, and titles to my son, Veldarius Imperior. May his reign be long and prosperous. '' Veldarius became Duke Veldarius Imperior I and continues to rule over Imperior lands to this day. Veldarius also reigns as Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, also holding the title of Darth among the Sith. Assets '''The Spire House Imperior owns a large sector of unaligned land on the planet of Alderaan, including a small city called Albion and the central spire which serves as the seat of House Imperior's power. The spire itself is the home ancestral home of the Imperior family, and is currently host to those who wish to remain unbridled in the affairs of the Sith Imperium. It is a architectural marvel, host to art and sculpture in equal measure. Standing on equal footing to that of the Thul Palace, it is an envy of much of the planet. ImperoCorp ImperoCorp was established by Darth Arkam Imperior in an attempt to revitalize the economic and political standings of the house. Initially, Arkam invested into the weapons business, predicting that the war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire would result in a boom. The investment was well-placed, as the prices of weapons and ammunition went soaring almost immediately. As a result, ImperoCorp became House Imperior's greatest asset and moneymaker. Currently ImperoCorp has offices on many of the major trade-worlds, as well as warehouses scattered throughout the galaxy. The company services those who are willing to pay the price for top-of-the-line weaponry, armor, and war machinery. Additionally, ImperoCorp works in the precious metals and gems industry, procuring and providing kyber crystals to the Sith Empire in exchange for heavy profit. ImperoCorp houses its headquarters on the planet of Alderaan, within the Spire of House Imperior. The company also has corporate holdings on the planets of Dromund Kaas, Amgarrak, Coruscant, and Korriban. The Korriban branch has a largest amount of storage assets, and it provides kyber crystals to new, upcoming Sith thereby fueling the war effort and ensuring that the company remains in business. Leadership The ImperoCorp organization is currently under the jurisdiction of a board of directors led by Director Aryan Imperior, Chief Executive Officer of the company. While Aryan does oversee the function and day to day activities of the organization, it ultimately belongs to the Duke of House Imperior, Darth Veldarius I. In his capacity as Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium, he has assigned Aryan to the task. ImperoPMC ImperoPMC is a subsidiary of ImperoCorp. It works as a mercenary platform from which clients may rent private military forces. Currently standing at just under 20,000 active soldiers, it is a force which can turn the tide of a battle that sways in and out of balance... for the right price, of course. Military Services: * Infantry (Heavy/Light) * Armor (Tanks, Armored Vehicles) * Artillery (Plasmacannons, AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon, Anti-Air) * Medical Servicemen and Support Troops Relationships & Members The Ducal Family Ruling over House Imperior is it's Duke and Duchess. The current ducal monarch is Duke Veldarius I Imperior, Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium. Alongside him rules Duchess Azu'lae Roderick-Vizla, Wrath of the Lord Emperor and Minister of Law and Justice within the Sith Imperium. Other members of the Ducal Family include the following individuals: * Azu'lae Roderick-Vizla, wife of Veldarius * Aritarus, firstborn child and son of Veldarius * Vacrun, brother to Veldarius * Rey'ale, sister to Veldarius Other Members * Aryan, cousin to Veldarius * Vacrun, cousin to Veldarius Known Deceased Members * Vindictivus †, brother to Veldarius Additional Information Category:Houses and Clans